


Bento

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Wong and Rhodey are so done with their white boys [3]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers: infinity war fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, wong and rhodey are so done with their white boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: What better way to show someone you care about is by making them a homemade meal?





	Bento

‘He looks thinner.’

That was the thought in Tony’s head when he saw Stephen Strange. He hasn’t seen the man in a week. “He’s busy fighting beings in another dimension; I’ll have him call you when he’s done! Stop calling every hour.” Wong yelled at him over the phone before hanging up but Tony could clearly see Stephen’s cheekbones were hollower and his clothes seem to hang off slightly. That wasn’t good; Stephen was always lean and fit. But now he’s practically a skeleton! But he knows better to ask Stephen about his recent weight loss since Stephen would never tell him what’s wrong and he doesn’t want to get kicked out of the haunted mansion…again.

So who better to ~~bribe~~ ask his best friend Wong?

The surly looking man was always more hospitable whenever he brings something. Whether it is Laduree Macarons, dumplings from the Chow House, or even sandwiches from Katz’s Delicatessen. Which is why he may have gone slightly overboard with the pastries from Fay Day along with a food truck permanently stationed on Bleecker Street to give out anything Wong wanted ( ~~Stephen doesn’t need to know that).~~

Wong was much nicer to him after that and told him what he needed to know. Of course, what he heard was definitely not good.

Stephen isn’t taking care of himself. And he doesn’t want people’s pity.

Well…he isn’t Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, philanthropist for nothing. Note the word genius.

The first thing he does is set up an anonymous donation fund for the two of them, he knows Wong handles the accounting and he’s pretty sure Wong wouldn’t tell Stephen about it. Though it may have to do with the fact he paid him several thousand dollars for pictures of Stephen doing yoga a while back. ‘My god, what a glorious ass that was.’ Sorry Wong…

The second thing he does is have groceries delivered to them every week (yes Wong, even the stuff from the Asian markets). Considering they can’t spend the whole day grocery shopping (Really Wong? “Do you have any idea how many stores I go to Stark to get the ingredients for my mother’s recipes?! ”)

The third thing he does and he will never admit it is learning how to cook. Wong let it slip that Stephen prefers homemade cooking, but they hardly have the time to cook when fighting interdimensional demons and teaching students. So Tony took it upon himself to make sure he has at least one homemade meal.

 Peter showed him a few Instagram posts of Bento lunchboxes with various characters during one of their workshop sessions. Who knew the kid was a huge anime fan? It was kind of neat to see the Iron Man themed ones, and the Spiderkid one was cute. Character themed bentos were a huge thing in Japan, and it was a symbol of how much that person means to you. So he hired a chef and maybe flew in Tomomi Maruo to teach him how to prepare meals, specifically learning how to make character themed lunchboxes. It took a few hours to get the basics right. ~~Thank you rice cooker!~~ But Tony feels pretty good that he can actually cook some simple meals that’s not a smoothie or a sandwich. It was actually pretty nice cooking for someone. Cooking’s not that hard once he understood the principles, plus he could eat it.

Now how to present his gift…shit.

Tony immediately feels nervous. What if Stephen doesn’t like it? Is it too forward? Maybe Stephen will take it the wrong way. Rhodey ~~the traitor~~ just laughs at him and told him to be casual about it. “Just hand it to him Tones! And don’t be weird about it! Either you give it to him or I will personally go over there and do it for you.” The traitor…

He’s Tony Fucking Stark, he built the Iron Man suit Mark I in a cave with a box of scraps, he’s survived terrorists, aliens, a giant purple scrotum sack who killed tried to kill half the universe…

He dropped off the bento box to Wong and gave him a big box of pastries from Tai Cheong Bakery flown in from Hong Kong as payment for doing it for him. He can try again tomorrow. ‘You can do it! Think happy thoughts Tony.’

Stephen came back after a long day of training students at Kamar-Taj. He’s tired and hungry. He hopes Wong managed to get something while he was gone. Going inside the kitchen he spots Wong making tea and 2 boxes on the table. Wong spoke before he said anything,

“That box is mine Stephen and you can’t have it.”

“Nice to know how deep our friendship is.”

With a sigh Stephen braces himself for the disappointment when he opens the fridge.

“Wong? Where did all this come from?”

Inside he sees fruits, vegetables, different cuts of meat, cheese, sauces. Is that cheesecake in there too? He’s never seen the fridge this well stocked before. He’s instantly suspicious of how Wong does it.

Wong simply took a bite out of an egg tart (how’d he get that?) and replied,

“I may have mentioned to Tony that funds were low and we had to tighten our belts. And that you weren’t eating properly.”

Stephen only glared at him. Just because he’s head over heels in love with the man, doesn’t mean he wants him to know he’s pathetic. ‘Great, now I have to tell him that I don’t need his pity. He doesn’t need to know I like him on top of my financial woes.’

“Oh, and he wanted you to have this. I’ve been told he made it himself.” Wong gives him the smaller box.

Stephen hesitantly opened the box and smiled. It was filled with delicious looking food and in the center was a little Iron Man character.

“It would be rude to not accept a gift wouldn’t it Wong?” Stephen was looking at the Iron Man character with fondness.

Wong only rolled his eyes, “Don’t forget to thank him. And do that away from here.”

The bento was delicious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus:

“OH COME ON MAN! WE EAT IN THERE!”

Rhodey was not happy to see Strange and Tony getting busy on the kitchen counter in the compound.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomomi Maruo is a real person who makes awesome character bentos and actually has a company exclusively to make them. You can look her up.  
> The restuarants are famous and it was something I googled for, never went though.


End file.
